Fate
by SVULOVER24
Summary: Olivia never joined svu so her and Elliot never met but fate has a different idea. I had this idea for a while now. hope you enjoy. summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**Summary: Olivia never became a cop so her and Elliot never met but fate has a different idea. **

Detective Elliot Stabler awoke to the beeping of his alarm. He got up and got dresses for work. When he was finished, he went up to each to his kids bedrooms to wake them up for school. Then he made his way downstairs to make breakfast. He remembered when the kids were younger.

_The twins were almost a year old. Kathleen was three and Maureen was seven. They were all in the kitchen with Kathy and him. They were acting like a real family, since him and Kathy been fighting. Then the next day when Elliot woke Kathy was gone along with most of her things. The only thing there was a note and Kathy's wedding ring. Ever since the kids never seen their mother again. _

Elliot was snapped out of his daydream when he heard the pitter patter of feet coming down. Maureen noticed her dad and knew he was thinking about her mom. She needed to wait till her siblings left the kitchen. Then they ran back upstairs to get their things. She knew she only had a few.

"Dad please don't tell me you were thinking about her again." She asked. But Elliot didn't answer but she knew the answer, "Dad you need to forget about her. It's been seven years. Lizzie and Dickie don't even remember her and Katie doesn't remember much about her."

"Mo how can I forget the woman who gave me four beautiful children" he said.

"First of she was a bitch to us when you would leave" she got up and started to walk to the stairs, "and dad you need to date again."

Elliot thought about what she said but he let it go. He couldn't date with his crazy hours and four kids. He grabbed his gun, badge and keys and walked to the door. "Kids let's go" he shouted.

They came running downstairs even though Elliot hated that. They got into the car and headed to Lizzie, Dickie and Kathie's school. They said by to their dad and Maureen and got out the car. Next was Maureen. She and Elliot were having a conversation as they went to the school.

"So Mo how's dance going, I know you really like it." Elliot asked.

"It's awesome I love my coach and she's also my art teacher. She is so amazing." Maureen said.

Elliot pulled into the back of the school "good I know you love dancing and I promise I will try to make it to one of your competition along with the guys from work."

They were still talking and Elliot took his eyes of the rode so he didn't see the woman walking with arms full of things. Elliot almost hit her "Dad look out!" Maureen yelled. Elliot stomped on the breaks and turned the car. When he stopped he got out followed by Maureen to see if she was okay. Maureen knew it was her teacher.

"Ms. Benson are you okay" she said.

She bent down to get her things joined by Elliot. "Yes sweetie I'm fine."

When they were done getting her things Elliot helped her up. Their eyes met for a moment. Elliot stared at her for a moment. She was beautiful. She had shoulder length brunette hair, perfectly tanned skin, curves and best of all big, beautiful, chocolate brown eyes.

"Uh I'm so sorry I should have been paying attention." Elliot said.

"It's fine." She said "I'm Olivia" she said extending her hand.

He shook her hand "I'm Elliot."

Olivia looked at her watch and noticed that school was about to start "I should really go I have class in ten minutes."

"Okay Mo you go to plus I need to get to work. Call me when I need to get you today."

Maureen hugged her dad and went in to the building with Olivia. Elliot went to his car and noticed that Olivia forgot a picture. It was her and a little girl who looked exactly like her. He turned to see if they were still in sight but they were gone he just put the picture in his pocket and drove to work.

**Well this is chapter 1 it's very short but it's just them meeting. I promise the next one will be longer. Review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I have chapter two for y'all. Sorry for the wait. I've been busy with school. **

**Enjoy **

At the precinct nothing happened. They had no new cases and paperwork on some older ones. Elliot really couldn't concentrate anyways. He kept thinking about Olivia.

It was about three thirty when Elliot decided to leave. He went to go pick up Maureen but he got there early but he didn't care. He was able to watch Olivia dance. He tried not to stare but it was really hard.

After practice he walked over to Maureen and Olivia "Hey daddy. We can leave in a minute." Maureen said "I just need to get my things."

"Okay go." He said.

"Your daughter is an amazing dancer." Olivia said.

"Thanks. I don't know where she gets it from." They both laughed. "Olivia I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tomorrow night." He asked.

"I would love to." She said.

Elliot pulled out his card and wrote the precincts number on the back. "Meet me here around seven." He handed her the card and she put it in her purse. She grabbed a sheet of paper out of her bag and wrote her number down and gave it to him.

* * *

At about six thirty the next day Elliot went into the locker room to get ready for his date. Cragen had given him the night off and he didn't want him anywhere near the precinct.

Maureen helped Elliot choose what to wear the night before. Since Olivia's favorite color was blue, according to Maureen, he had on a dark blue dress shirt and a pair of jeans.

Meanwhile in the precinct everyone was working when Olivia walked in. she looked absolutely beautiful. She had on black skinny jeans and a light blue top, which hugged her body just right and showed just enough cleavage. She had on black wedges. Her hair was lightly curled and her makeup was flawless.

"Can I help you miss" Amanda asked.

"Yeah I'm looking for Elliot" Olivia answered.

"He should be out in a minute" Amanda walked over to nick "Nick go tell Elliot his date is here" nick got up and walked to the locker room "You can wait here." She said pointing to Elliot's desk. Munch and Fin then went over to her.

Ten minutes later Nick returned with Elliot. Elliot seen Olivia and all he thought were_ beautiful. _He walked over to them "I hope you're not talking about me"

Olivia giggled "and what if we are?"

"Then I'd have to kill you" Elliot joked. "If you guys would mind I would like my date back"

Olivia got up and the both headed to the door "nice meeting you" she said.

When they were out the room, they started making bets.

"Two weeks" Fin said.

"A month tops" Munch said.

Nick and Amanda both said two months and they left it at that.

* * *

Elliot had packed a picnic. He was taking her to Central Park. Elliot had brought pillows and blankets. He made a pallet under a big tree, which was by the river. The moon and stars reflected of the water along with the lights of the city. It was beautiful which made it even more romantic.

Olivia looked at the river "It's beautiful"

Elliot didn't care for the river he just looked at Olivia "It is isn't it." Olivia looked over at him and their eyes met.

Olivia blushed "So a cop huh."

Elliot nodded "Is that a problem?"

"No. no you know I always wanted to be a cop."

Elliot laughed "Really. Now I don't see that."

"You know I can still kick your ass either way right."

Elliot stood up "Well then let's go" Elliot put his fist up in a playful way.

Olivia laughed "You're such a smartass"

Elliot pulled Olivia up "let's go for a walk"

Elliot and Olivia walked to the river to get a better view. The light reflected and hit Olivia at a perfect angle. "You know you look absolutely beautiful." Olivia smiled.

Elliot and Olivia walked through the park for a while and they lost track of time. By the time they got back to the tree it was almost eleven thirty.

Since Olivia took a cab to the precinct Elliot drove Olivia home. When he got to her apartment building he walked her to her door. Elliot really wanted to kiss her but he fought it.

"If you want to kiss me just do it" Olivia said.

Elliot lightly kissed her lips, and then it turned into a passionate kiss. They were then interrupted by Casey opening the door "Damn" they jumped apart and Olivia glared at Casey.

"Nice to see you to Casey" Elliot said.

"Elliot" she said "I have no words" she then shut the door.

"Sorry about that."

"No it's fine. No need to worry as long as it doesn't happen next time."

Olive laughed "Okay text me when you get home so I know you made it home ok" Olivia gave him a light peck on the lips before she went inside. When she was inside she heard Olivia say "Casey I'm going to kill you." He smiled and walked to his car. When he got home he seen Maureen past out on the couch. Elliot smiled and went upstairs to get ready for bed. He pulled out his phone and texted Olivia.

_No need to worry beautiful I made it home safely. Goodnight Liv._

_Goodnight El xo Liv_

* * *

The next few days went by pretty quick. Saturday Maureen and her dance team won their first competition and they went out to celebrate. Olivia couldn't make it because she had to get home to her daughter. Sunday Elliot and Olivia met for coffee. They planed another date for Friday.

The week went by pretty fast even though Elliot and Olivia didn't see each other, they texted each other.

Elliot said that Friday they would just stay at his house while his kids were at his moms. Elliot ordered Chinese and rented a few movies. They got comfy on his couch but they really didn't watch much of the movie, they just talked. Olivia's phone kept going off and every time she would ignore it.

"Are you going to get that." Elliot asked.

Olivia shook her head "Nope."

Elliot reached for her phone "Hello"

_Who the fuck are you and were is Olivia?_

"Why don't you tell me who you are and why you keep bugging her. It's obvious that she doesn't want to talk to you"

_I'm that bitches husband, now where is she._

"Call her again I will arrest you." Elliot hung up her phone. He looked at Olivia and she had tears stating to form in her eyes. "It's okay Livia." He pulled her close to him.

"El you know he's not my husband anymore" Elliot nodded. "I think you need to know why."

Elliot knew where this was coming to. He heard women talk about abusive husbands a lot at work, and now the woman he was falling in love with was about to tell him the same story.

"Okay I met Jason when I was in college. I thought I was in love with him. The first few years of the relationship were good. Then he asked me to marry him and I said yes. A few months later I got pregnant with Hope. A year after she was born he became abusive and controlling. I handled it for the first two years, but last year he nearly killed me. If Casey wouldn't have found me when she did I would be dead. Jason was given a deal since it was his first offense. Now he wants me and Hope back." She said as tears fell.

"Don't worry Livia he won't get to you or Hope."

Olivia kissed Elliot and they fell asleep snuggled in each other's arms.

**We meet Hope in the next chapter and some more interesting things start to happen. I hope you like it. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peoples here is a new chapter. In this chapter the guys find something out about Cragen. I hope you enjoy...**

Olivia and Elliot were awoken when Elliot's kids and mom came home.

Elliot yawned "Hey guys how was grandmas?" Elliot was still on the couch with Olivia on the side of him.

"It was awesome daddy; Grammy gave us cookies and ice cream" Lizzie said.

Elliot looked over at his mother "Thought I said no junk food."

"They are my grandbabies and they will get spoiled at my house." She said going up to her son and giving him a hug "Now who is this beautiful woman you have with you?"

Olivia smiled "Mom this is Olivia, my girlfriend, Olivia this is my mom" Elliot said.

"It's nice meeting you Mrs. Stabler."

"Please call me Bernie" she said "well I'm going to head out. It was nice meeting you dear." She looked at Elliot "Come with me Elliot." Elliot got up and followed his mom to her car. "Elliot don't let this one go. You deserve to be happy" she said. She started her car and drove off.

Elliot walked back inside. He stood in the hallway and watched as Olivia and his kids played. They like Olivia especially Maureen. Olivia liked them too. Then Olivia's phone rang. Elliot started walking to her in case it was Jason, but this time she answered it without hesitation.

"Hey baby. I miss you too. She does. Okay" she looked at Elliot "Can Casey drop off Hope, she needs to go to court and can't take her." Elliot nodded "Okay baby have auntie Casey bring you to Elliot's house. I love you too. Bye bye"

"Who was that?" the twins asked

"That was my daughter. She's going to be here soon."

Twenty minutes later Casey showed up with Hope, but she couldn't come in because she had to get to work. Hope ran into the living room shouting "Mommy". Olivia got up and picked up her daughter. "Hey baby I missed you"

"I miss you too mommy"

"Hope I want you to meet Maureen" she said pointing to Maureen

"Hi Hope you can call me Mo." Maureen said.

"That's Kathleen" she pointed to Kathleen.

"Hi you can call me Katie." She said.

"And those are the twins Lizzie and Dickie"

"Hi" they said together

"Hi" Hope said.

Elliot walked back into the living room "Sweetie this is Elliot" Hope waved.

Hope looked like a mini Olivia except for her hair. Her hair was a lighter brown. She was also very tan and had her mother's beautiful brown eyes.

"Why hello hope. You know you look just like your mom" he said.

Olivia smiled "yeah mommy pretty" Hope said.

"Hey Liv how about we go to the park so the kids can play." Elliot suggested.

"That's a great idea."

The kids ran upstairs to get dressed. They were at the park almost all day. The kids chased each other around while Olivia and Elliot walked around the lake. On the way back to Elliot's the kids fell asleep except for Maureen.

Olivia stayed another night at Elliot's but this time she slept in his bed with him. Hope was with Maureen.

Hope enjoyed Elliot's kids. She had no one to play with when she was at home except for Casey when she would come.

* * *

Two months went by and Olivia and Elliot couldn't be away from each other. They enjoyed each other's company. Elliot asked if Olivia wanted to move in with him, since she and Hope haven't been to their home in almost two months, except to get cloths. Olivia agreed.

Elliot asked his mom if he could take the kids for the weekend because he wanted to be alone with olive for a little while. Elliot and Olivia were on the couch kissing. Then they slowly made their way upstairs. They didn't want to have sex on the couch, just in case the kids came home unannounced.

The next morning Elliot and Olivia were snuggled together in his bed. Then Olivia sits up. "I'm going to shower. Care to join me?" Elliot jumped up at the offer. "I'll take that as a yes." She got up and walked to the bathroom. They were kissing while the hot water crashed against their skin.

Monday morning the kids came home. They had something going on at the schools so they didn't need to go today. Elliot had got called into work, so Olivia was home alone with five kids, but she didn't care.

When Elliot walked into the precinct, his co-workers knew something was different. Elliot was actually happy. Usually when he came into work he looked stressed and worried, but he looked calm. Everyone just looked at him.

Elliot noticed "what are you guys staring at?"

Nick laid back in his chair "I take it things are going well with Olivia"

"Yeah why do you ask?"

Nick smiled "No reason."

Elliot looked confused "Okay"

"So Elliot you taking her to the ball next month?" Amanda asked

Elliot nodded "Yeah."

"Good for you El you deserve to be happy?"

Elliot smiled. "Damn it's snowing in hell Elliot Stabler is actually smiling." Fin said walking in with Munch.

"Shut up Fin" Elliot said.

"I take it your happy" munch asked.

"Damn why does everyone want to know if I'm happy or if things are going good. Yes things are amazing and I'm falling in love. It's been two months and I'm happy." Elliot said munch was about to say something but Elliot stopped him. "And I'm not talking to you guys about my sex life so don't ask."

"Hey I was just going to say congrats." Munch said.

Casey came in the precinct and she looked terrified "Elliot we have a huge problem. Where's Olivia"

"Yeah. She's at the house with the kids why what's going on?"

"Jason made a threat against Liv and we can't find him anywhere."

Elliot got up "He doesn't know where I live." Elliot's phone started to ring.

Elliot answered it and Casey went over to Munch and Fin. "Casey no need to worry" Fin said.

"Mo slowed down, baby what's wrong. What! Okay I'll be there soon stay there." Elliot looked at Casey "He's at my house and he has Liv and the kids are hiding but they are terrified." He said grabbing his things." Let's go."

* * *

Olivia and the kids were out in the back, when Olivia heard a loud truck pull up. She knew it was Jason. She told the kids to go upstairs and not come out no matter what. They did as they were told.

Jason busted through the door. Olivia ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife.

"You stupid bitch. Thought you could hide from me!" He yelled. "Thought you could take my daughter and leave. Now you are fucking some other guy." He raised his gun and aimed it at Olivia "I don't think so." He walked up to her. Olivia ran into the living room but she tripped on the rug and fell hitting her head on the table. She grunted in pain. She turned to see Jason coming towards her with a sadistic smile on his face. "Now who's in charge bitch?"

He got on top of her so she couldn't move. He pulled out his six-inch hunting knife and cut Olivia's shirt off. He traced the knife up and down her body. "You know you're beautiful" he whispered in her ear. He stabbed her in the shoulder. "This should teach you" He then started placing deep cuts on her arms, chest, and stomach. Then he stabbed her twice in the stomach. She let out a blood curdling scream.

Everyone was outside the house when they heard her scream. Elliot opened his door and say Jason on top of an unconscious Olivia. Jason was about to stab her again but before he could Elliot shot him in the chest.

Elliot ran over to Olivia "Liv baby wake up. Livia come on wake up" Elliot took out his phone and called for a bus. Elliot's kids then came running downstairs with tears streaming down their face. Before they could see Olivia nick and Amanda took them outside. "El we'll meet you at Mercy." Amanda said.

Elliot rode with Olivia in the bus with everyone following behind them. When they arrived to Mercy, Olivia was taken into surgery. Elliot's kid ran up to him "where's mommy" hope asked Elliot.

Elliot looked at the little girl "Sweetie your mommy will be fine the doctors need to fix her."

Casey came running in "Where is she?"

"Casey she's in surgery. The doctor hasn't come back with any info"

"I need to call Cragen." She said. Everyone looked confused "Casey why does Cragen need to come. He's not even in the city." Fin asked.

"He didn't tell you" Fin shook his head. "Olivia's his daughter" before anyone could say anything the doctor came out.

"Family of Olivia Benson" Elliot and the kids walked to the doctor. "Ms. Benson is going to be just fine. She didn't suffer any major damage but she did lose a lot of blood."

"Can we see her" the doctor nodded and walked to her room.

Olivia was lying in her bed. "Mommy" hope shouted running to the bed.

Hope jumped on the side of the bed and hugged her mom "Hey baby"

"Mommy you okay?"

Olivia smiled "Yes sweetie I'm fine."

"Why would daddy do that? Why he hurt you?" hope asked.

"Sweetie your daddy was mad at mommy and let his action think for him" Olivia looked at Elliot "where is Jason."

"He's dead. I shot him in the chest after he tried to stab you again."

"It's finally over."

Elliot walked over to Olivia and kissed her head "Yeah it is. No need to worry baby"

"Livia are you okay" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah. I'm a little sore but I'll live."

Lizzie smiled "good."

Casey then walked into her room" hey Liv how you feeling?"

"Sore but I'll be fine."

"I called Cragen and he's on his way back."

"Casey you didn't have to do that." Olivia said.

"Olivia he's your dad. He should know if you are okay plus he hasn't seen you in a few months. He said he would be here in a few hours." Casey looked at Elliot knowing he was confused. "El let Cragen Explain it to you guys when he gets here" Elliot nodded

The next morning Cragen arrived at the hospital. He walked into Olivia's room. Olivia, Hope, and Lizzie were sleeping in the bed and Maureen and Kathleen were on the small couch. Elliot and Dickie were in the chairs. When Elliot heard Cragen walk in he woke up.

Elliot yawned "Hey captain."

"Cragen walked over to the bed and placed his hand on Olivia's. "Elliot how did this happen?"

"Her ex" Olivia woke up.

"Hey dad" she said.

"Hey baby. How you feeling"

"I'm okay."

"Okay cap I never knew you had a daughter" Elliot said.

Cragen looked up at Elliot "Elliot she's not my biological daughter. When she was thirteen he mother nearly killed her. I got attached to her and I adopted her."

"Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"Because Elliot it wasn't important for everyone to know.

**Hope y'all like it. Next chapter there will be explanations, a ball, and who knows what else. Please review..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait y'all I had way too much school work. I'll try my best to update sooner. I'm glad y'all like it. **

**Song I used "It's Your Love" by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw. I'm a huge country fan so of course it's country.**

**Enjoy **

After three days in the hospital Olivia was able to go home. Cragen told them to meet him at the precinct. Elliot, Olivia and Hope walked into the precinct. When Hope seen Cragen she ran up to him shouting "Gram paw" Cragen picked her up" I miss you pawpaw"

"And I missed you" he said.

"Captain we've known you for over ten years and you never told us you had a daughter." Munch said.

"Munch it wasn't important for everyone to know my personal life."

Hope giggled "Munchies"

Fin walked over to Hope "Ha hi munchies" fin laughed" hi sweetie I'm Fin"

"Fwin"

Fin smiled "close enough." He pointed to Amanda "that's Amanda" "Manda" he pointed to nick" and that's Nick" "Nick" fin picked up hope and went back over to his desk. Hope was enjoying Fin.

Olivia smiled "Looks like someone made a new friend"

"mmmhmmm." Was all Hope said.

"Come on baby we need to get home before school ends" Olivia said.

Hope jumped off Fins lap "k mommy bye fwin"

Elliot gave Olivia a kiss "I'll see you later. I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

A month had past and it was time for the policeman's ball. Olivia had went with Amanda and Casey to get her dress. It was a lavender color. It had no back and went down low enough to show just enough cleavage. The dress hugged her curves in all the right places. Her hair was down and her makeup was light and flawless. She looked beautiful. Elliot was in a black suit with a matching lavender tie. They looked like the perfect couple.

They met everyone at the ballroom. Amanda went with Nick, Fin with his girlfriend Melinda, munch was by himself along with cragen, and Casey went with her boyfriend Chester. When they seen Olivia their jaws dropped.

"Livia you look hot" Casey said.

"Thanks."

"Come on let's sit" Cragen said.

Everyone was talking and enjoying their evening. Then it was time for the awards. Munch, Nick, Amanda, Fin and Elliot got awards along with some other cops. It was the final award and the chief of detective went up to the stage "We give this award every year and for the past six years the same person won it. He battled his home life and is still able to bust a perp. He is a dedicated detective and a great father, ladies and gentlemen please welcome first class detective Elliot Stabler,"

Everyone clapped and Elliot walked up to the stage and accepted his award "Thanks chief. I am so happy that I can still be this awesome kick ass cop and also take care of my family. Thank you." Elliot walked back to his table and Olivia gave him a kiss. Elliot talked Olivia into dancing with him.

Dancin' in the dark  
Middle of the night  
Takin' your heart  
And holdin' it tight

Emotional touch  
Touchin' my skin  
And askin' you to do  
What you've been doin' all over again

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go

It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
oh It's your love

Better than I was  
More than I am  
And all of this happened  
By takin' your hand

And who I am now  
Is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever  
I'm happy and free

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in, no  
And if you asked me why I changed  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name

It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
oh It's your love

Oh, baby (Faith)

(Instrumental)

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go

It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
oh It's your love  
It's your love  
It's your love

After the night was over, Olivia and Elliot went home to find all the kids asleep on a pallet on the floor. It looks like they enjoyed there night too. They quietly made their way upstairs.

"I'm taking a shower" Olivia said. She turned her back to Elliot and he unzipped her dress, tracing his fingers down her back. Olivia turned to Elliot and kissed him passionately. They both slowly made their way into the bathroom. Elliot turned on the water to make it just right. They got in, but neither of them did much washing.

* * *

Three more months past bye and Elliot and Olivia were always together when they were free. When Elliot went in to the precinct he went straight to Cragen's office. He knocked and slowly opened the door.

"Elliot what you need?" he asked.

"Captain I wanted to get your blessing. I want to ask Olivia to marry me." He said.

Cragen got up from his seat and walked up to Elliot "Elliot, Olivia loves you and I want her to be happy of course you have my blessing."

Elliot smiled and left the office. He wanted this day to go bye faster, but he didn't know that Olivia had a surprise for him.

That night Olivia and Elliot were at a fancy restaurant and Elliot was a nervous wreck. Olivia noticed.

"El are you okay. You're quiet." Olivia said.

"Olivia there's something I've wanted to do for a while now. Liv I love you more than anything, I never knew I could anyone else but then I found you. My kids love you and I love Hope like she was my own. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He got down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box and opened it reviling and beautiful a beautiful diamond ring "Olivia Benson will you marry me?"

Olivia had tears in her eyes "Yes, El I'll marry you" Elliot put the ring on her ring finger and kissed her and the restaurant full of people clapped for them.

"Elliot I have some news for you too" Elliot looked at her "I'm pregnant"

Elliot looked shocked but he was happy "That's amazing Liv" he kissed her again "We should get home so we can tell the kids the good news." Olivia nodded and they both walked out the door hand in hand.

At the house they called all the kids to the living room so they could tell them. When they did, Maureen screamed with excitement and other kids jumped up and down.

Hope tugged on her mom's dress "Mommy do this mean I be a sister?"

"Yes Baby you'll have a little brother or sister." she answered.

Hope started screaming along with Maureen. Elliot and Olivia were glad the kids were happy. Now they needed to plan a wedding and find a new home. They had some work ahead of them.


End file.
